Come to Me, O Death
by Avalona
Summary: WARNING YAOI! Sometimes a person can no longer deal with their feelings.
1. Lingering Presence

Vegeta: Ugh...You paired me with Kakkorrot. Could you have picked anyone worse than **_him_**? *Points at Kakkorrot*

SSH: Yes I could, now stop whinning like a girl...oh wait-

Vegeta: If you want to live you wont finish that sentence.

SSH: Whatever...Anyway **THIS IS YOAI!!!! **So all flames will be used to make smores and what not...

Goku: Smores? Where?

SSH: You baka...*Hits him with the F.P.O.D.* If we get any flames.

Goku: Oh...*Rubs head*

SSH: *Rolls eyes* Anyway hope you like the fic.

************************************************************************

'How could I have let him get away?' He thought angerly, while staring out the rain-streaked window.

'I **_AM_** the Prince of all Saiyans, and I get what I want. **_ALWAYS!!!_**' Vegeta thought as his fist came down in a blind rage on the nearby table, breaking it from the impact. Slowly he turned from the window and looked at the broken table.

'Hopefully that onna di-'

"**_VEGETA!!!_** That's the fifth one this week! What the hell is your damn problem, because I'm sure as hell it didn't attack you." Bulma fumed as she walked out of the living room.

"I'm going to train." Vegeta grunted in Bulma's general direction as he walked to the door and outside to the gravity room.

"**_VEGETA!!!_** Haul your lazy ass back in here, **_NOW!!!_** And-" Bulma's rant was cut short by the gravity room door closing and the motor to begin to softly hum.

"Bastard..." She muttered undewr her breath while walking back into the living room; whipeing the silent tears that cascaded down her cheeks away with the back of her hand.

'Why am I letting this get to me' Vegeta asked himself, while throwing angry punches into the heavy air. 

"**_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!_**" Vegeta yelled to the still as if expecting an answer; slaming down to the floor on his knees, breathing heavily. Slowly he stood and began training again.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku piped happily as he walked behind the couch.

"Oh, he Goku." Bulma said, trying to be cheery while wipeing more crystal lipuid form her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Goku questioned worriedly, as he sat next to heron the couch, raising her head so that they were eye-level.

"Oh nothing. Just that the Royal-Pain-In-The-Ass, is being himself." She stated as more crystaline tears fell from her sad, blue eyes.

"I don't even know why I'm crying over him." Bulma laughed as she sniffedand wiped tears away with the back of her hand.

It's because you love him, Bulma." Goku said as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Shhh..." Whispered Goku as he pulled her into a loving hug. Bulma soon after buried her head in his sholder as she let the guilt, fear, anger, and pain go; while Goku started to gently rub her back as the sobs racked her small frame.

"Hush my love now don't you cry, everything will be alright..." He softly hummed to her as she cried.

The hours passes by as if they were minutes. Sweat glistened off of the well-toned muscles, as Vegeta pushed himself to new limits' trying to push Goku out of his mind.

"Damn you Kakkorrot! You **_ALWAYS_** have to be **_HERE!!!_**" He shouted angerly to nothing in general. The Prince got a thoughtful look on his face as he lightly landed on the ground.

"But maybe there is one place you can't disturb me." Vegeta smirked as he slowly unfoled his arms and put his hand inches from his chest.

"Hn. Who whould have thought the Prince of all Saiyans wouldn't die in battle." He smirked again as he put his a few inches away from his chest and a yellow ball of ki appeared. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed that the gravity was begining to slowly rise to dangerous levels.

***********************************************************************

  
SSH: Oh shut up Vegeta. Or else I will write fic about you with someone you absolutely loathe.

Vegeta: Whatever...

Goku: Do we get to make smores now?

SSH: Not yet, we haven't gotten any flamers.

Goku: Oh...

SSH: Ok here's the deal folks, please review! And in the next chapter I will put all the people's names who reviewed in a hat and draw out one name to recieve a fabolous prize. But you will have to review to be able to enter for the fabolous prize, and to find out who wins, and to find out the prize, and-

Goku: *pokes her* Your rambling again.

SSH: I am...ok for the summery just go review, please!


	2. Hope fades

SSH: *Ducks flying purple fphoons and other random objects* I'm sorry it took so long to update this story. But look *rumages through a chest* I got chocolate! Chocolate makes everything better. Now onto the reviews....**VEGETA!!!**

Vegeta: What do you want onna....

SSH: I just love you **_so_** much that I needed you here to be with me, and be near me. *grin*

Vegeta: Uh huh...*cocks eyebrow* What do you want?

SSH: Hush...I'm trying to do reviews...

WhiskyNight-KittyHardwik- Thanks for reviewing, I very much appriachiate it. *Hands her a chocolate bar and puts her name in a hat*

Yuoshi- Also, kudos for reviewing....*hands out a chocolate bar and puts his name in a hat*

SSH: If I get your genders wrong, I'm sorry...so if you want me to be better with it then please tell me your gender...

Vegeta: You seem to make a habit of getting peoples' genders wrong don't you? *smirk*

SSH: Well apparently your right, your highness, because for the longest time I thought you were a man...*smirk*

Vegeta: *glare*

Anshin- Yes, I am happy you reviewed. *gives chocolate bar at her and stuffs her name in hat* Work on Mockingbird.

Saiyajin-Neko- Thanks for the review...*gives chocolate bar to him and puts name in a hat*

Rynna- Thanks for the review...*gives chocolate bar to him and puts her name in a hat*

darkdesperation- Thanks for the review...and I hope that you keep reading.*gives him a chocolate bar and puts name in a hat.*

SSH: Woosh...I'm glad that's over....now for the hat drawing for the prize! Yo, Veggie!

Vegeta: ...

SSH: **VEGETA!!!**

Vegeta: What do you want onna...

SSH: Pull the name from the hat an-

Vegeta: I will not be subjected to lower myself to do that...

SSH: *mumbles* You don't have to worry about lowering yourself...

Vegeta: Nani? What did you say?

SSH: Nothing...fine if you won't do it I'll get your koi too...**GOKU!!**

Goku: Nani? 

SSH: Will you draw a name out of the hat please...

Goku: Ok...but one question first.

SSH: Yes...

Goku: Were there any flames 'cause I'm really hungry.

SSH: No...sorry. Now will you draw?

Goku: But...*disappointed* ok...

SSH: WAIT! *shakes hat up* Ok. Now draw...

Goku: *Puts his hand in and draws out a slip of paper and gives it to SSH.*

SSH: Thank you for helping, and as payment for your help I'm gonna give you a chocolate chip cookie. 

Goku: FOOD! *Takes the cookie, sits on the couch, and starts to eat the cookie*

SSH: Yeesh...don't ever get in the way of him and food...

Vegeta: *cough*

SSH: Oh yeah...The winner will be announced at the end of the fic. So on with the fic! Disclamer I did not do in the chapter past, yet now in this I am made to. Since you didn't help with the hat dilly thing then you will do the disclaimer....

Vegeta: I-

SSH: Before you say anything I will tell one secret about this time on Vegetaseii....and don't test me 'cause I will tell everyone.

Vegeta: *mega death glares her* SSH is not the owner of DBZ or any of the characters within it...Therefore she cannot be sued....

SSH: Now on with the fic!

************************************************************************

The soft, high-pitched sound of warning reached Goku's sensitive ears.

"What th-Wouldn't Vegeta have turned down the gravity after he heard the warning sound? Unless-" Alook of shock mixed with horror crossed his face, soon his expression changed to anger with underlying worry.

"Shit Vegeta!" Anger laced each word said under his breath; gently he took the sleeping Bulma off his chest and laid her on the couch.

"No...Vegeta...don't...leave..." Bulma muttered in her sleep as Goku ran hastily to the gravity room; the ever present ring of warning accompaning him.

"What the hell?" Vegeta gruffed as he slowly reconized the high-pitched scream of warning from the computer. The ki blast disappated as he walked over to the control panel; when he had gotten half-way there, he froze; the screech of warning had abrutly stopped.

"**_NO!!_** I will **not** die by the means of a computer." He stated with malice dripping off of each syllable, underlying was fear mixed with rising panic. Quickly Vegeta ran towards the panel, and saw that the gravity was increasing dangerously high.

"_I _will choose where and when _I_ die!" He roared as his fist slammed down on the glass that contained the gravity numbers, in fury. Shards of crystal flew everywhere, stained with crimson.

"_DAMNIT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!"_ Vegeta yelled at the computer while taking off his stained glove, throwing it to the floor in disgust and taking out the rest of the glass. Pausing momentarily with the fear that gripped him, he then ran to the gravity room door. He tried desperately to open it, but no response was given; for the generator had stopped its gentle hum of reasurance. Now what filled the room was the deadly silence and calm, along with the occasional beep of the computer.

"No..._NO!!_" The mighty prince screamed as the blood flowed freely down his hand and arm, while he desperately tried to pry the door open.

**"_NOOOO!!!!"_** He yelled and the beeps altogether stopped also, and he made a mad dash for the control panel; the last thing he would see was the blinding white light.

"No...**NO!** **VEGETA!!**" Goku screamed as the he shielded himself against the blast; when he deemed it safe to look again he was met with the flaming and twisted, flaming metal that lay strewn everywhere mixed amound the shards of glass. In front of him was the smoldering crater left from the blast, soon he was snapped out of his stupor as he saw the mighty prince laying under a tree; slowly he made his way towards the fallen Sayian.

As he made his slow prosesion towards Vegeta he began to see more and more of the damage that his fallen comrade had sustained. Goku could no longer walk but ran to Vegeta and came upon the gruesome sight before him. 

The blood poured freely from Vegeta's body, the cuts and bruises were numerous. Here the mighty Sayian lay, while he slowly died from the life that slipped away with each drop of blood. 

"Vegeta, you can't die...not yet. I need you still so much." Goku stated through the silent tears that slid down his pain-filled facade. Slowly he sat on the ground below the tree and pulled the dying Sayian into his lap.

"I'm not dead yet Kakkorrott..." Vegeta coughed, still trying to hold up the gruff attitude, but the voice that came out was one full of pain and remorse.

"Now let me get up..." He said with his usual stuck-up-ness; only to get an inch before falling back to Goku's lap while he struggled to contain the pain that contorted his face and the labored, shallow breathing that came with it.

"I don't think that you can get up Vegeta." Goku stated trying to give the illusion that everything was ok, mostly for his sake.

"Don't put on that happy routine. Even thought I can't see you right now I know that your still trying to keep that happy facade of yours up." Vegeta said with resentment, "I know that I'm dying and I know that you know that too."

"No, I'll go and get Bulma and she can fi-"

"No, listen to me Kakkorrott. I **am** dying, but before I go I have to tell you something...I-" Vegeta was cut off by the searing pain that now ran through his body, he was falling in and out of conciousness, though he was desperately trying to fight it.

"I...I nee-"

"Ssshhhh....you don't need to say a word." Goku lovingly stated as he bent over and kissed Vegeta's forehead.

"I was tryi-" A screamed escaped Vegeta's throat as his body went into convulsions then went limp with unconciousness. Slowly Vegeta's heartrate became less and less.

************************************************************************

SSH: Well please review and tell me what you think and what you think needs to be better. Oh and again flames will be used as s'more making thingy.

Vegeta: *rolls eyes* Real technical....and again tell me why the insaine assylum hasn't taken you away yet?

SSH: They tried...but it didn't work out too well. *grins*

Goku: *clears throat* Sorry to interrupt but don't you have to announce the winner?

SSH: Huh, wha-*pauses* Oh yeah! The winner is...*drum role* WhiskyNight-KittyHardwik! And your fabolus prize is a years supply of tie-dyed sporks. Enjoy! *Gives her prize to her.* Well that's all for this chapter, please go and review. 


End file.
